deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs. Reaper
Vader vs. Reaper TN.png|Randomination Vader vs Reaper One Stick Man Version.png|One Stick Man Edgy and Dark old mans (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Description Star Wars vs. Overwatch. They came back on the wrong side. Introduction Boomstick: You've all probably heard the saying 'Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Well, not only did these two come back stronger, but also on the wrong side. Wiz: Darth Vader, the Jedi turned Sith Lord from Star Wars. Boomstick: And Reaper, Overwatch's, now Talon's, super soldier. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darth Vader Wiz: The Jedi were an order of intergalactic warrior monks, dedicated to upholding peace throughout the galaxy with diplomacy, but in times of war have been shown to use their connection to the Force and their Lightsabers to cut down any force of evil. Boomstick: So basically they're a religion who use laser swords and telekinesis. Wiz: Sort of, and like any religion they had their own version of the messiah, a Chosen One. And his name was Anakin Skywalker. *Background **Formerly: Anakin Skywalker **Age: 46 **Height: 6’7 **Former Jedi Knight **Apprentice of Darth Sideous **Hates sand Boomstick: Thanks to his status as the Chosen One, Anakin's connection the Force was incredibly strong, and with his piloting skills and Lightsaber mastery, progressed through the ranks of Jedi Apprentice, to Jedi Knight and then Jedi Master. Wiz: But Anakin soon turned down a dark path when the Sith Lord Darth Sideous drew him to the Dark Side of the Force, turning him against his former comrades within the Jedi Order. In a climatic battle against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi struck down Anakin by severing his arms and legs. Boomstick: Well, good thing he could just get cybernetic replacements like everyone else. Wiz: And then he fell in lava. Boomstick: Oh. Damn. Well, what were you expecting when you go up against a guy trained by the tough guy Liam Neeson. But this was not the end for old Annie, because Darth Sideous found him barely alive and gave him those sweet cyborg parts I was talking about. Wiz: Completing his turn to the Dark Side and solidifying his new identity; Darth Vader. Boomstick: Sort of an improvement on his prequel self if I'm honest. *Arsenal and Abilities **Dark Armor **Dual-phase red Lightsaber **The Force ***Force Choke ***Telekinesis ***Kinetite ***Precognition ***Force Enhancement Condition ***Force Barrier ***Force Kill ***Force Crush ***Force Maelstrom ***Force Destruction Wiz: Despite his turn to the dark side, Vader still possessed the raw power and skills of his former self. He is an exceptional Lightsaber wielder with his new Dual-phase red Lightsaber that can be increased in length and he now wears the Dark Armor, which not only keeps him alive but is also made with Mandolorian metal that is sometimes capable of deflecting Lightsaber blows. Boomstick: But the real show is his mastery over the Force. With it, he can choke his foes, throw them around like ragdolls, demolish the area around him or create a barrier around himself to protect from attacks. Wiz: And although his cybernetic limbs means he cannot harness Sith lightning, he's be able to synthesize a variant known as Kinetite by harnessing naturally occurring electrical currents and condensing it into balls of pure electrical energy. *Feats **Moved massive star ships **Can tank lightsaber blows **Collapsed a building with the force **Killed 8 Jedi in one fight **Blocked Han Solo’s quick draw fire **Survived self-impalement **Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan and Sideous Boomstick: Needless to say, Darth Vader is incredibly powerful. He's fast enough to block lasers with his bare hands, skilled enough to take on 8 Jedi at once and his connection with the force lets him tear apart damn near anything. Wiz: In one instance, he was able to prevent an AT-AT walker from stepping on him. On a blog called Wikidot, it's been estimated that such a walker could weigh up to 600 tons. Boomstick: Hah! Take that stupid robot camel! But Vader is far from invincible, and has suffered losses against the rebel forces. Wiz: Also, his armor was designed by his master Sideous to ensure that his apprentice could not surpass him in power, but he eventually learned to adapt to these changes and continue to fight for the Dark Side of the Force. And then for the Light side when his son reminded him of his true destiny. Boomstick: Yeah, aside from the hand-chopping thing in their family, he turned out to be a pretty good dad. Reaper Boomstick: Every army, real or not, always has a black ops division to them, in order to complete missions with a tad more finesse and tact that is usually found from the fun way of going in gun's blazing. Wiz: And for Overwatch, the army of scientists, animals, all-American heroes and cyborgs, their Black Ops Team was Blackwatch, headed by one of their best super-soldiers, Gabriel Reyes. *Background **Real Name: Gabriel Reyes **Age: 58 **Height: 6’1 **Former Overwatch member **Leader of Talon **Most common crime; littering Boomstick: Like his comrade Jack Morrison, Gabriel was part of the same super soldier program that enhanced his physical abilities, just like any other super soldier project ever. But, over time, the relationship between him and Morrison worsened, which probably had something to do with the fact that whilst Morrison was Soldier: 76, Gabriel was just Soldier: 24, 3 times less the number that Jack was. Wiz: As tensions between Gabriel and Jack grew, along with growing opposition from the world towards Overwatch, it came to a boil in a battle that destroyed Overwatch HQ, and Jack and Gabriel were considered dead. Boomstick: But if super-soldier superheroes have taught us anything, is that they're really hard to kill. Gabriel survived the blast, but he needed a little extra help to get back on his feet. Wiz: This 'help' came in the form of his former teammate Mercy, who enhanced him with cybernetics to save his life Boomstick: Think he was grateful? Nope, instead he turned to the side of evil and joined Talon under his new moniker, Reaper. *Arsenal and Abilities **Hellfire Shotguns ***4 rounds ***Spread of shots ***Infinite number of them **The Reaping ***Heals via damage dealt **Shadow Step ***Teleportation **Wraith Form ***Intangibility **Ultimate: Death Blossom Wiz: Thanks to Mercy's enhancements, Reaper gained an entire plethora of new abilities. Most prominently is his Reaping ability, which enables him to steal the life of his enemies to heal his own injuries. Boomstick: And to carry this out, he carries the awesomely named Hellfire Shotguns, which spray out four rounds of highly powerful shots before he reloads. Wiz: Nope, he just chucks them away. Boomstick: Monster! Well, luckily his other abilities are cool as well; he can teleport long distances with Shadow Step and turn intangible with Wraith Form. *Feats **Can dodge shots of sound **One of Overwatch's most elite former combatants **Survived a strike from a Mech **Nearly killed Soldier 7 **Defeated a Russian Mech single-handedly **Fought through numerous soldiers **Defeated Antonio Wiz: Useful abilities since his main strategy involves weaving in and out of battles to strike his enemies with powerful attacks then retreat before they can get a lock of him. This strategy has proved effective numerous times when fighting for Talon against literal superheroes, one of whom, Lucio, is capable of weaponizing sound, which travels...well, at the speed of sound. Boomstick: And it's not just superheroes he's fought, its giant Mechs as well. In fact, he took a strike from such as Mech and got right back up to kick the scrap out of it. Wiz: By comparing this Mech is real life robots that weigh 30 tons at most and dividing the weigh equally amongst the limbs based on their length, Reaper must have gotten hit by an arm weighing 6 tons. Boomstick: Reaper is a hell of a fighter and a force to be reckoned with-the successes of Talon proof of this. But like any Overwatch hero, Reaper's powers have a cool down that he must keep an eye on, otherwise he could get caught in the midst of a situation that could make him actually dead. Wiz: But whenever Reaper is chosen to step upon the battlefield or moves towards the payload, the members of Overwatch must beware, because death walks among them. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle On a circular docking station, an Imperial Shuttle touched down on the landing pad. The door's hissed as they opened, revealing Darth Vader flanked by four Stormtroopers. Darth Vader: Remember, whatever you see, shoot immediately. The report told us of non-Imperial personnel attacking this station. Vader marched forward with two of the Stormtroopers as the other two moved to the left to scout the area amongst shipping containers. As the Stormtrooper duo trained their guns on the surroundings, they didn't sense the presence sneaking up behind them. Until one of them was yanked backwards, altering the other to the attacker, only for him to be yanked forward a second later as well. Meanwhile, Darth Vader and the other two Stormtroopers came across the remains of a machine, scaring off a bird that was hopping around them. Darth Vader: A droid? Here? Suddenly, three shots range out; the first two blasted the Stormtroopers away, yet the third missed Darth Vader as he whipped around and raised his hand, using the force to block the shotgun pullets, causing them to fall to the floor. Standing before Darth Vader was Reaper, who lowered his shotguns to the side. Darth Vader: Who dares carry out an offense against the Empire? Reaper: One who brings death to you. FIGHT! Reaper dropped his current shotguns and brought out two new ones, firing off rounds of pellets at Vader, who brought out his Lightsaber and slashed the red blade back and forth to obliterate the projectiles. As he did, Vader advanced on Reaper as the latter continued to fire his shotguns at him, who continued to block the projectiles as he neared Reaper. When he came within range, Vader slashed at Reaper, who entered his Wraith Form, causing the blade to pass harmlessly through his intangible body. Reaper moved forward in this form to appear behind Vader, firing two shots against Vader's back, driving him to his knees from the attack. However, Vader recovered quickly and spun around, pushing against the air with his open palm to send Reaper flying backwards with Force Push, smashing him against a shipping container. Reaper got back to his feet and was able to dodge to the side as Vader propelled himself forward with the Force, slashing with his Lightsaber as he did, cutting a burning gash in the container where Reaper had been a moment ago. But Vader wasn't letting up his assault easy and slashed downwards at Reaper, intending to cut him in half. But Reaper Shadow Stepped away from the attack. Vader, having used his Precognition to anticipate Reaper's new location, turned to spot Reaper standing on a metal walkway high above the ground. Using the force, Vader leapt high into the air to close the gap between him and Reaper, hurling his Lightsaber at his opponent, who dodged to the side as it cut through the metal floor of the walkway. Vader landed on the same walkway, summoning his Lightsaber back to him with the Force before charging at Reaper, swinging his Lightsaber back and forth as Reaper bobbed and weaved to avoid the slashes, before entering Wraith Form to avoid a stab attack, phasing through Vader to get behind him and aim his shotgun as his head. Vader, however, anticipated the move and swung his Lightsaber around to slice the Shotgun in half. But Reaper simply dropped the sliced shotgun to the ground and slammed his fist into Vader's face, causing the Sith Lord to drop his Lightsaber, where it sailed down to the ground. Reaper followed up the punch with a series of pummels into Vader's chest, before swinging his leg upwards in a kick attack. Vader, using Force Enhanced Condition to augment his physical abilities, used his palm to block the kick attack and push it away before striking Reaper across the jaw with a punch. The two continued to trade punches and blocks on the walkway, until reaper hooked Vader's arm with his own and twisted his body to slam Vader's back against the metal railing before raising his fist to deliver another powerful strike. However, Vader summoned his Lightsaber back to him and slashed at Reaper, forcing him to enter Wraith Mode again to avoid being beheaded. However, the attack forced Reaper to draw away from Vader, who used the opportunity to perform Kinetite, launching an orb of electricity at Reaper and blasting him off the walkway. Reaper landed with a crash in the ground, getting back to his feet and coughing violently from the impact. Vader calmly stepped off the walkway and landed on the ground, cushioning his fall with the Force. Darth Vader: Now you face the true power of the Dark Side of the Force. With that, Vader unleashed the Force Maelstrom, encasing himself in a Force Barrier and levitating dozens of crates and equipment around him, which he hurled towards Reaper. Reaper, in response, drew out two new Shotguns and activated Death Blossom, spinning around and blasted the items to splinters before they could hit him, several of the shots also pounding against Vader's Force Barrier, causing it and Force Maelstrom to dispel. Now that Vader was exposed, Reaper Shadow Stepped in front of him, firing a point blank shot against Vader's mask; although the mask protected Vader from the blast, it was still damaged by it and Vader was launched back, slamming against a shipping container. As Vader slumped forward, Reaper pinned him against the metal wall with his arm across his throat, aiming his Hellfire Shotgun straight at Vader's face. Reaper: Now you die. Vader chuckled. Darth Vader: You are powerful... A shadow fell across Reaper's face, and he turned to find one of his discarded Hellfire Shotguns levitating and aimed at his face; the trigger was telepathically pulled, and a blast of bullets seared away Reaper's face, launching him backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground. Vader stood back up and summoned his Lightsaber back to him. Darth: But the Force is far more so. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Well Reaper, I guess that just goes to show that nothing good comes from littering. Wiz: Reaper's Overwatch training certainly let him hold his own against Vader's combat abilities and his Shadow Step and Wraith form gave him the edge in maneuverability, but it really was no secret that Vader's sheer might outclassed him. Boomstick: Vader was able to stop the foot of a 600 ton robot camel from crushing him using the force, which showed us that the weights the Force was capable of lifting was far heavier than the 6 ton arm that Reaper survived a hit from. Wiz: And in terms of speed, whilst Reaper could dodge orbs of pure sound, Vader could react fast enough to deflect laser blasts on a daily basis, like when he blocked Han Solo's quick draw. Boomstick: And we all know how fast lasers are! Wiz, how fast are lasers? Wiz: At the speed of light. But most importantly, Reaper's Reaping ability didn't have a high chance of actually working on Vader. In the Star War mythos, there exists a power known as Force Drain, where Sith Lords are able to siphon the life force from others to extend their own lives; exactly like the Reaping. Boomstick: And Vader was able to resist this ability. Didn't matter how many times Reaper could get a hit on Vader if he couldn't negate the damage Vader had already inflicted on him, and anyway he was protected by armor that could deflect Lightsaber blows. Wiz: And speaking of Lightsabers, it was pretty clear that a single blow from a sword like that would take down Reaper in a single strike. Boomstick: Reaper's fighting skills and his maneuverability where top notch, but Vader was just too fast, too strong, and too tough on every level that mattered. Reaper should never have in-Vader-ed his personal space. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader. Next Time Sword versus Armour Heroes on the wrong side Wave vs. Jetstream Sam Trivia * The connection between Darth Vader and Reaper is that they are skilled warriors who ended up joining evil organizations over their original factions. They have both been enhanced by cybernetics and draw on dark powers. * This battle would have been in 3D * If this had original music it would have been called 'Talon Strike', which refers to Reaper's organization and the Star Wars movie The Empire Strikes Back Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:"Fallen Heroes" Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019